


I think you have the most beautiful mind

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Dark Past, Depression, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/M, Friendship, Healing, M/M, Original Character(s), PTSD, Past Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, quiet louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After almost a year and a half of being together, Niall finally decides that it’s time for his girlfriend, Callie, to meet the people who are most important to him.The band.His band mates hit it off his girlfriend, and they instantly become close friends, but Callie can tell there’s hiding something from her. Something big. And it all revolves around the quiet boy with the broken look in his blue eyes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 10





	I think you have the most beautiful mind

**Author's Note:**

> The story will contain Ziam as a couple. I don't ship them, not saying it's wrong to as long as you are respectful, but I felt like the story needed something else. So that's where Ziam came in. 
> 
> Part of the story may come across to some people as something having to do with babygate, the belief that Louis is not Freddie's father. I would like you guys to know I 100% DO NOT believe in babygate, and what I write about is completely fake. I do not believe that anything that happens during the story actually happened in real life. 
> 
> Also, to reduce confusion, in the beginning this story takes place in the year 2021 and probably goes into 2022, but the coronavirus pandemic is nonexistent.

Im just saving the idea, will update soon.


End file.
